


Snack Time

by rtisapartofme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU where Gavin hates grapes, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, general trash, im just here to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtisapartofme/pseuds/rtisapartofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and his daddy enjoy fun snacks before they play.<br/>Also they have a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is N, the author is letting me have this fun and I just wanna see ya'll smile. Gerald is making fun of Gerard Way because I'm a bandom person and I love to make fun of my nerds. Wow I ramble, okay enjoy.  
> (P.S. It all went down hill and I'm used to daddy kink and my main goal was to make you laugh so please laugh and don't rip my friend's ass open because these are my fucking lame ass words. I have school tomorrow.)

Gavin sits in his jammies on a plush couch in the living room of a spacious home with many plants inside of it. Gerald the Dog walks in to his master, who's legs are crossed and is eating some fruit snacks. Naturally, Gerald the scumbag comes to see what he can get.  
"Hey buddy, want some snacks?" Gavin's eyes go soft at his faithful fren. Gerald sits down and his tail wags as if to say "Ya know it, bud, load me the fuck up."  
Gavin complies but gives the canine the grape kinds because he doesn't like that because he hates jam and naturally, jam is made of grapes. So he eats his peanut butter sandwiches with lettuce, like his grandma did. But of course he doesn't make his own, his daddy does.  
A knock at the door makes both the pets heads perk up. Gavin's face turns a shade of flushed petal pink. He pulls at his soft sleep shorts and rushes to the door, leaving his bag of snacks on the couch for Gerald to get at. He turns the knob and his face lights up as he sees Ryan's kind face.  
"Hey princess, I-" Ryan gets a kind greeting out before Gavin throws his arms around Ryan's neck and pulls him into the house. Gavin excitedly covers his favorite person in soft kisses and gently wraps his arms around Ryan's neck and touches his shoulders leading to his forearms. Ryan smiles at this and cups his baby's face with his warm hands. The two giggle at the exchange. Ryan's eyes find their way to Gavin's pretty emeralds.  
"Your hair's a bit ruffled, Little One." Ryan runs a hand through his kitten's soft bed head.  
"Hehe, yeah Daddy, I think it was from last night still." Gavin's eyes fall and his face becomes visually red like a newly forming rose.  
"You were so good last night, you did a very very good job baby bunny. That made Daddy very very pleased." Ryan picks up Gavin's face to his for a soft and sweet kiss.  
"Th-th-thank you, D-daddy..." Gavin's voice trails off as he leans into his owner's hand. Ryan kisses his baby boy's head once more before leading him back towards the living room. Ryan says hello to the various plants, all named after band members because Ryan is emo trash lord #1.  
"Hey Frank, howdy Tom, what's up Spencer, how about you Mikey?" Gavin covers his smile with his free hand. One of his favorite things about his love that he's very silly and could make him laugh no matter how dark his skies seemed. Ryan drops his kitty's hand to walk over to their record player. Gavin wasn't allowed to touch Daddy's records because they could drop and shatter and cut kitty. Ryan would die of his baby got hurt so that was the general rule; Gavin couldn't do anything that he could possibly hurt him in any way.  
Ryan picked up a record and dropped the needle. A familiar sound of Josh Dun's drums flooded the love nest. Gerald came and was doing that dog laugh, ya know, where they like pant but it's their way of laughing? Yeah, Gerald really liked Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph's sick spits. But something sounded not in rhythm of the Dun beats, therefore someone's hungry. But who is it???  
Gavin looked down at Gee, Gee looked up at Ryan, and Ryan looked at Gavin with a look in his eyes of "oh shit, they have found me out, this is it. Rest in piss @ me." The Culprit looked down at his belly and under his breath said "you son of a fucking bish you fucking betray me in my home where I sleep where I eat and where I fuck this is the last time I ever trust someone so close you useless fucking son of a bish."  
"Daddy, what did you say?" Gavin leans in, because he honest to Tree Jesus did not know what The Culprit had said.  
"Know what, Sweetness? How does an afternoon snack sound?" The Culprit gives a soft, nervous smile and Gavin, being he major fucking loser he is, smiles wide and bounces up and down at the thought of consuming more fruit snacks. Gerald is here for the fucking ride at this point tbh and he's just here for the free belly rubs and to poop in Ryan's shoes.  
The Gays™️ walk hand in hand to the kitchen covered in cat decor. Gerald is so fucking pissed because he hates pussy, this was a Gay™️ house for fucks sake omfg, like bruh, let's be fucking real. Anyway, Ryan goes to the fridge which is covered in Gavin's daytime doodles. Ryan really likes them because they're always really colorful and detailed. Like he has a crayon but it's such top shelf art.  
"What should we have for snick snacks?" Ryan's scary blue eyes peek out for behind the fridge door as he asks his perfect baby.  
"Uh... huh. Ants On A Log plEASE. DADDY PLEASE I NEED IT BEFORE I SCREAM."  
"GAVIN, WHAT THE LITERAL HELL. WHY DO WE SCREM."  
"I'M JUST REALLY EXCITED, PLEASE FEED ME."  
"DEVOUR JOSH. LMFAO REMEMBER THAT GORE FIC I READ YOU?"  
"YEAH LMAOOOOOOO"  
"Ha... ha ah. The good shit, okay babe. Anyway, celery, peanut butter, and raisins. But don't you hate grapes?" Gavin sighs.  
"Yeah, you're right. gUMMY BEARS."  
"WERE WE NOT DONE YELLING?"  
\--

Gavin swallows a stick of celery whole in an attempt to impress the so Gay™️ Ryan. It works. Instead of eating the celery Ryan eats Gav's pretty pink princess hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note; friend begged me to let em do this so uh... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you enjoyed pals???? (context: they know literally nothin about roosterteeth.AND IM STILL WORKIN ON NIAVETE DONT WORRY BUDDIES)


End file.
